Get Goku to sleep!
by kittykupcakes
Summary: A crack fic in the style of a children's book! I wrote this to test myself writing in many different styles. The group living at Kame house are tired but Goku is wide awake! Everyone tries to come up with ways to make him tired!


The tale of the little Saiyan who wouldn't sleep!

One day Goku, a young Saiyan warrior was having a very busy day.

He'd gone for a run in the morning.

"My tummy is rumbling!" he said around dinner time.

He went fishing and caught the BIGGEST fish he'd ever seen.

He ate it all up quickly and didn't save any for anybody else.

In the afternoon Goku went training.

He trained all through the evening too.

He even missed his supper.

Think how surprised his friends were at Kame House when Goku didn't come in to eat his supper!

Bulma cared about Goku and didn't want him to go hungry "It's time to come in and eat Goku!" she shouted to get his attention.

Goku went in at once and had a lot of nice things to eat "That was yummy!" he said as he rubbed his swollen tummy and licked his lips.

Launch yawned. It was getting very late. "I think we should go to bed." she suggested.

It was WAY too late for little boys to still be awake, especially those who wanted to enter the world tournament.

Goku shook his head "But I'm not sleepy!" he protested.

The others didn't know what to do.

Launch thought about it for a few moments "Well, I've tried feeding him to make him sleepy. Maybe the rest of you should try and tire out Goku too!"

Krillin stood and clenched a fist "That's a good idea! I'll go first!" He opened the door to Kame house and pointed outside "It's getting late but there is enough light from the moon that we could train by. Let's have a match!" he challenged Goku.

Goku nodded "Yes, that's sounds nice!" he said.

Goku and Krillin didn't spar for long.

Very soon the moon disappeared behind a cloud.

The two boys went back inside. It was cold to train at night.

Krillin yawned "That tired me out. What about you Goku?" he asked his friend.

Goku shook his head "No, I'm still not tired." he told them.

The group was silent as they tried to think of other ways to tire out Goku.

Master Roshi snapped his fingers "I've got it!" he proclaimed loudly.

He went over to his T.V. Set and put a video into the video player.

Two beautiful girls were doing aerobics.

Master Roshi nodded "Yes, watching these pretty girls will tire him out!" he proclaimed.

Goku watched the whole video. By now it was getting very late.

Master Roshi yawned "Well, that tired me out. What about you Goku?" he asked.

Goku shook his head "No, I'm still not tired." he told them.

He didn't know why Master Roshi thought watching a video would tire him out.

Everyone sighed. They were all getting quite tired and didn't know what to do.

Puar spoke up next "Perhaps me and Oolong can make him laugh until he's tired!" she suggested.

The shape shifting cat made herself look like many funny things.

Oolong soon joined in and they all had a lot of fun laughing together.

After a while Oolong and Puar began to feel tired.

Puar yawned "Well, that tired me out. What about you Goku?" she asked him.

Goku shook his head "No, I'm still not tired." he told them all.

Everyone groaned. They didn't know how to tire out Goku and it was very very late now.

Yamcha came up with a very good idea "I'll read him a bedtime story!" he told everyone "I love bedtime stories when I go to sleep!"

Everyone settled comfortably around Yamcha as they listened to his story.

It was a very long story and it was full of action.

Everyone enjoyed hearing it.

At last, Yamcha announced that it was the end.

Everyone wanted to hear more but Yamcha yawned "Well, that tired me out. What about you Goku?" he asked.

Goku shook his head "No, I'm still not tired." he told them all.

No even had the energy to moan this time. The all just mumbled about how tired they felt themselves.

Bulma was the last to try and make Goku feel tired "I know what will tire him out!" she proclaimed "I'll teach him to play a complicated card game!"

Bulma took out a pack of cards and tried to teach Goku to play.

Goku was not very interested in card so didn't mind that he kept losing to Bulma.

The others all fell asleep watching Bulma and Goku play cards.

Eventually Bulma yawned. They had been playing for a long time.

Bulma could barely keep her eyes open "Well, that tired me out. What about you Goku?" she asked, hopefully.

Goku shook his head "No, I'm still not tired." he told her "But you can all go to bed."

He didn't want his friends to miss out on sleep because of him.

Everyone made their way to their bedrooms without complaining. They were all too tired to protest!

After everyone had brushed their teeth, washed their faces and said good night, Goku sat in the living room of Kame House all alone.

"This is boring!" he said after a while of sitting up all alone with nothing to do.

It didn't take long for Goku to begin yawning.

After only half an hour of being left awake alone he was so bored he fell asleep on the sofa!

The next day his friends tried not to wake him as they stifled their giggles.

After all their hard work trying to get Goku to feel sleepy he had finally tired himself out!

**The End**


End file.
